Meet The Kirito(s)!
by Sekai -The World
Summary: Alicization never happened. However Kazuto was still stabbed by Johnny Black with the springye. In an attempt to save him, he was connected to RATH'S FullDive machine. Chaotic things happen and we have three Kirito(s) now. Kazuto x Asuna, Kirito x Suguha, Kiriko x Sinnon!
1. Chapter 1

**Meet the Kirito (s)**

**Disclaimer: I** **do** **not own** **Sword Art Online**

**Warning: I** **am still studying so please** **forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake. It will also be appreciated if you would help correct my grammar mistakes.**

**Spoiler warning: Prepare for some minor spoiler of volume 9.**

**Chapter 1**

**Kirigaya Kazuto POV**

... ... ...

... ...

...

...Where...am...I...?

"KKKKKKKYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A!"

What happened!?

I forced open my eyes and leapt up from the ground into my dual blade battle stance with my hand drawn back to where my sword-

There was no sword.

That means that I am not in any game right now...

_But then, where am I?_

Surrounding me was just...white. It was plain white all over the area without anything in sight. The ground was also plain white and there did not seem to be a ceiling above me at all. It was just plain white all over the place.

No I should rephrase my description. The entire area was empty, it did not even have a color in it.

"...Oi! Anyone here!?"

I shouted. Seconds later I could hear my own echo coming back to me. _It seems that this place is really empty-_

"Oi! You there!"

A feminine voice that came from my back proved my assumption wrong. _It is great that at least there is someone else here that can help explain or figure out the situation..._

...Oh my 'Carnival'...

...I think years of playing SAO has made my eyesight gone worse. I should really get a spectacle soon.

"... ..."

"... ..."

Neither of us spoke a word.

The girl(?) in front of me has long black hair that almost reached her waist. She was in a matching black armor which I wore when I was in BoB in GGO. _If my memory serves me correctly...she...or rather, he should be a M9000 type character in GGO._

_That's right. He is simply just a M9000 character that happened to have a lightsaber and Five-Seven pistol. There is no way something as absurd as THAT could happen..._

""Erm...May I know your name...""

_THATS CREEPY!_

I screamed in my mind when our synchronised voice entered my ear. From the look on her- I meant his face, he must have also freaked out. As much as I wanted to escape from reality, there was simply no denying that the person in front of me was Gun Gale Online's me.

"Ah I have no time to care about you! I need to get to Sinnon immediately! Where is the logout button!?"

_...Sinnon? Why does he need to get to Sinnon?_

_Unless..._

"Damn it! I must go to Sinnon's place immediately or else-!"

"The Death Gun case has already been solved."

"...What did you say...?"

My GGO self stopped panicking and looked at me weirdly. I guessed that this would be expected, I would also have that kind of expression if someone said that to the past me. However if my theory was correct...

"You are Kirito. I meant the Gun Gale Online's Kirito, aren't you? You don't have to worry, the Death Gun case was solved half a year ago. XaXa and his accomplice were caught and Sinnon was safe."

"... ...You are...me?"

_As I thought..._

After hesitating for a few seconds, my GGO self started to calm down when he started to trust me. There was no more mistakes, the person in front of me was definitely _me. _Or rather, the GGO me who stopped playing GGO after I rushed out to save Sinnon from her friend, Shinkawa. who was an accomplice of Death Gun.

Everything that is happening now is still a mystery to me. However I resorted myself to explain the situation of what happened in the past first to prevent further complications. It was short and brief explanation but it seemed that he was able to get the main point of it.

"So assuming that the Death Gun case was over half a year ago and I, I meant _you _did not log into GGO since then, it's safe to assume that I am your GGO's self."

"I agree. However while you are wearing GGO armor, mine don't represent anything from any game at all."

"Rather than that, I would say that you are in a decent outside clothing. I think that the chance of you being the original Kirigaya Kazuto is fairly high."

Looking down at my own clothing once more, it was definitely a piece of normal clothing that anyone would have worn in the real world. However in SAO, there were also this kind of simply clothing too. But if I was really wearing normal clothes, then-

"-What is this place then?"

"I don't know. I think we should walk around to-"

"This world is our empty consciousness."

""! Who's there!""

Both of us cried out and prepared ourselves for any danger when an unexpected third voice echoed into the area. However there was still no one in sight.

"Oi! I am up here!"

"Wha-Woah!"

My GGO self quickly dodged to the sides when a shadow figure landed between us. Like us he has dark black hair and was in black clothing. The only exception was that he had wings and darker skin than us. _Don't tell me..._

"Wa~~~~! There's three Papa!"

""Yui!""

With her head popping out of my ALO self's breast pocket, she looked at us with a shocked expression. My ALO self then brought Yui out of his pocket, carefully without hurting her. As soon as she was out of the pocket, she started flying around the two of us.

"Yui, can you explain what is this place?" I asked.

Yui stopped flying around and floated herself in front of me. Expressions of concern and relieved was written all over her face.

"Papa, don't you remember what happened?"

"Me? What happened..."

Listening into Yui's suggestion, I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on the last piece of memory I had before I came here. I was at...Agil's cafe...talking with Sinnon...then Asuna...Brain Implant Chip...JOHNNY BLACK!"

My eyes snapped open. My other two selves were surprised by my outburst that they quickly took out their respective weapons. That's right, I was stabbed by Johnny Black with the 'Death Gun' springye. But then, what happened?

"Yui...am I...dead?"

""EH!?""

My other two selves cried out at the unexpected question. Yui looked at me, troubled.

"Before I came here, I was told that Papa was being hooked onto a Full Dive machine made by RATH for testing."

"Wait, you-I meant I- screw that. You became a guinea pig?" My GGO self commented.

"If my last memory in ALO served me correctly, RATH is a company that is independently trying to invent a FullDive machine right? They tried to hire you for testing but you refused. Well the irony here is that you become their guinea pig anyway."

"For some reason, I can't believe that I can actually be annoyed by myself..."

If we went by 'Last played' time, my GGO self stopped half a year ago while my ALO self only stopped one week ago. Since I have the most recent memory, I was the eldest.

"Papa, there's something Mama wanted me to tell you-"

"""What did Asuna say?"""

Yui jumped when the three of our synchronised voice scared her. She looked as if she wanted to hide behind our back but she don't know which one to hide behind. This is a trouble...

"Urm...I am talking to Papa over there..." Yui pointed at me.

The other two seemed to be depressed that they weren't the one being called. Nevertheless Yui continued.

"Mama told me to tell you to try to visualize yourself into the world of ALO. She said that the FullDive machine that RATH developed was able to link Papa into ALO if you can 'visual link' yourself into ALO."

"Visual link?" I asked one more time.

Yui pondered a while before she answered. "Basically imagine that this white room into our house at the 22nd floor."

"But if something like this is possible, would this be a violation into of ALO?"

"Well, this is an emergency anyway. I am sure they would not mind."

My GGO self started to engage into a conversation with my ALO self. From the outside, it looked really weird to have yourself looking at yourself talking to yourself.

First, concentrate. I closed my eyes and tried to visualize my room in ALO...

"""Wow!"""

The synchronised exclamation of my two other selves and Yui echoed. I was still concentrating on the details of my room but I could feel the wooden floor starting to materialize beneath my foot. For the hundredth times, I thanked Asuna for helping to keep our room clean and tidy. It really helped me to visualize the room easier.

"Kazuto, the room is done." My ALO self called. I slowly opened my eyes.

"Wow..."

The room was just exactly, or rather more detailed than I imagined. This must have meant that we really travelled into ALO. Sunlight that I did not bother to imagine penetrate into the room through the window. Bird-like creatures could be seen flying outside in the clear blue sky.

"Looks like your lightsaber and gun came along with you into ALO too, Kiriko. I wonder if you can use them here."

"Hey don't call me Kiriko! I am still a boy like you!"

"But you looked girlish in every way. Remember what happened at the changing room with Sinnon half a year ago?"

"Argh...don't mention about it...To me it only happened a few days ago..."

My GGO self sulked in defeat against My ALO self. Funnily they seemed to be able to get along quite well. So basically...

"Basically I am Kazuto, (pointing to my ALO self) you are Kirito and then (pointing to my GGO self) you are Kiriko then."

"That's the perfect way to identify us."

"Don't call me Kiriko!"

Kiriko argued back but was pitifully ignored. Although he was a 'he' and also 'me'. It felt fun to tease her like how I teased with Sinnon. Looking into Kirito's eye, both of us reached a mutual understanding of toying with Kiriko since we were almost the same person with only a week difference.

"Kirito! Are you alright, Kirito! Kiri-"

Before the fast paced footsteps even registered into my mind, a blue haired undine barged into the room. Without a doubt, she was Asuna.

Stopping in front of the door with her hand still on the door handle, she looked at 'me'(s) with widened eyes and opened jaw. Suguha and Sinnon also arrived into the scene but they also froze on the spot as if they were under a ice magic user's freezing magic.

Looking at Kirito and Kiriko again, I submitted myself to the fate of unknown but held my ears nevertheless. My other two had the same thinking and plunged their ears. Kirito hastily kept Yui into his breast pocket, hoping that it would help lower down the loud piercing scream about to come.

"""**WHAT HAPPENED!?"""**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading the very weird story of 'Meeting the Kirito(s)! This is just a random idea I had. This story will be a Kazuto X Asuna, Kirito X Suguha and Kiriko X Sinnon story. No it won't be a Kirito(s) X Asuna foursome XD.**

**I had an idea of a Kiriko (female/male)x Kirito story XD. Anyone want just review it here and I will give some thinking XD.**

**Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Meet the Kirito (s)**

**Disclaimer: I** **do** **not own** **Sword Art Online**

**Warning: I** **am still studying so please** **forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake. It will also be appreciated if you would help correct my grammar mistakes.**

**Spoiler warning: Prepare for some minor spoiler of volume 9.**

**Chapter 2**

**Kirigaya(s) and Sadists!**

**Kiriko POV (Two hours after chapter 1)**

There are a lot of people I hate. Someone who treat life as a game like Kayaba, someone who kills for fun like PoH and someone who plans to use me while being mysterious like Seijirou. These are some of the people that I hate and find no problem to continue to hate them.

But I find it a very serious problem to hate Kirito! But I am Kirito and that bastard proclaimed himself first when I am also Kirito! Heck he even called me 'Kiriko'! I am a boy for cardinal's sake!

Wait...it's not like me to become so emotional...calm down...I wonder if the reason I become so different than before is because of the split bodies. Anyway, calm dow-

Just as I was trying to calm down, I could that 'something' was being put on top of my head. From the size, it seemed to be a hairband-

"As I thought! These cat ears really fit yo-"

_bash!_

I have enough of this sick pervert! Well this pervert is technically me but...HE IS KIRITO NOT ME THAT'S FINAL!

I summoned my energy as I grabbed a firm hold of his hand and performed a perfect judo flip, smashing him into the hard concrete. My right hand automatically reached for me lightsaber and put it at his throat while the other with the gun pointing at him point blank at the forehead.

"If weren't for my weapons cannot work in ALO, I would have fired a hole into your head."

"Chill Kiriko~ Those cat ears really look good on you! I am sure those two will agree with me."

Both of us looked at at our friends, who were staring at us as if they found a cute pet. I do not really know what thoughts lies behind those shining eyes and I do not think I want to know.

"These cat ears are ridiculous! Since when cat ears would fit a boy! It looks disgusting right, Lyfa, Sinon?"

"... ..."

"...Lyfa?...Sinon...?"

"Ah...ya...it looks...urm..."

"...Kawaii~!"

"Lyfa!" Sinon shouted.

...What just happened...

Sinon was turning her face away from me, even though her eyes still peaked. However Lyfa was blushing slightly and said that I looked 'cute' straight into my face.

Me, cute...? Zetsubouda... (I am in despair...)

**Kirito POV**

"Sinon...I am not cute right...? I know this M9000 character is cute but I am not that kind of cute right? Sinon?"

"...Ya ...you are not cute..."

"Why are you blushing while looking away!"

Kiriko let out a weak cry before she- sorry, I meant he decided to sulk at the dark corner of the alley. He looked as if he was about to cry. I wonder if I should tell him that he is still wearing the cat ears...

Of course not! That would not be fun at all!

Seriously~! Even since the splitting of our consciousness into different avatars, I think I am starting to become more and more mischievous. I wonder if starting to be different from what I used to be is a good thing or a bad thing...

Well I do not think that I need to worry about that. Something like that is for Kiriko, who is becoming a girl in everyone's eyes, to worry about.

Two hours ago after explaining to Asuna, Lyfa and Sinon about our situation, it seemed that of us three, Kazuto was the only one with the 'log off' button in his menu. Kiriko and I did not have the 'log off' button.

There are a lot of theories, of all I accepted the worst.

Kiriko and I are just 'data'. We are just like 'Yui' except we are 'saved data' and created when we are 'loaded'.

Kazuto and Yui has logged off with Asuna to figure out what happened in the real world while Lyfa and Sinon decided to accompany us to...observe our behavior, that was what they say. They said as if they were treating us like lab rats. Of us four, Kiriko did not have wings thus I was resorted to 'carry' him to the 50th floor. Well he struggled at first when I carried him 'bridal style' but he soon shut up when we almost crashed into the wall of Aincrad. Well it was fun to see his cute embarrassed face! And when I was flying, I got to see Lyfa and Sinon's jealous face. It was so amusing.

"Oi What are you grinning for Onii-chan? Are you sure that you do not need to go and comfort your other self? I mean, she looks so pitiful and cute that I do not know how to talk to him..."

"Lyfa, it's he not she. And well...although he is on the verge of crying right now, he is 'also' your Onii-chan so at least give him some respect."

"...I really don't want to hear that from someone who doesn't give 'himself' respect..."

Lyfa dropped her shoulders in defeat and proceeded to help Sinon, who is now all confuse what to do as if she was taking care of a newborn baby.

"Ah! How about we log into GGO Kiriko!? We can go and hunt some monsters together! It will be more fun than hanging around here right!? Right!?"

Sinon suggested. Her face was flustered and her cat ears and tail were stiff. She must have panicked very hard to reach that kind of state. I would have love to pull her tail just to tease her but Lyfa was in the way.

After whispering to each other for a while, Kiriko stood up with Sinon. To travel to other game universe, all we have to do is to visualize ourselves into preferably a small room or area to 'teleport' ourselves there. Sinon bid us goodbye first before she left by logging out. Well I guess playtime with Kiriko is over-

!

Before Kiriko closed his eyes, he took a look at me. The look disappeared as soon as it appeared. Within seconds, he teleported into the other world.

How do I say...that look that he gave me just now...was...a bit seductive? No that is no possible. I mean, he is me!? How can I be attracted to myself!? Sure he is cute but no! No way!

...Argh!

"Lyfa, I am going to GGO for a while! I will be back soon!"

"Huh!? Wait Onii-chan!"

I closed my eyes and started to visualize. For some odd reasons, the first place that came into my mind was the cave that Sinon and I hid during the BoB last time. I wonder if Kiriko has the same thinking as mine...

* * *

"Ah, I am back in GGO. It really has been a long time since I came-"

_Ziing!_

My words were caught onto my throat when the sound of lightsaber activating came behind me. As I slowly turned my head to the back, I saw a smiling Kiriko with a sadistic smile while saving the purple lightsaber in front of him. The fact that the cave was dark only made him scarier.

This is bad...This is really bad!

"Urm Kiriko...? Can you turn off your lightsaber please? It's a bit...scary..."

"Fufufufu...you sure are naive Kirito, to be lured here by just a 'look'."

"'Look'?"

That look he gave me just now?...Don't tell me-!

"Sinon told me to give you that kind of 'look' just now. I do not know what it meant but it worked luring you here. I have to treat her later to thank her for that."

Kiriko flashed me another sadistic smile. This is bad. Since when did I have a sadistic side? This Kiriko is nothing like me!

...Unless she changed because I toyed with him too much...

...Kiriko is closing with her evil smile now! This is bad! I better run-

_Bang!_

"Woah!"

Just as I was about to turn my heels and escape, I barely dodged a sniper bullet that hit the floor beside my foot. Looking up at the entrance of the cave, with her hands on her beloved Hecate was Sinon. She was in a sniping position and by my bad luck, the target was me.

"...Urm...Is there a reason for you to hate me Sinon...? I am pretty sure I did not mess with you recently..."

"You kept on pulling my tail and embarrassed me in public sometimes. And you teased Kiriko too hard to the point that I was having a hard time to comfort him. Well I always wanted to work with you to kill you anyway. This will be fun~"

OH MY KAYABA! ANOTHER SADISTIC SMILE!

_Vong-!_

Behind me, Kiriko slashed her lightsaber in mid air, creating the sound effects. Her sadistic and evil smile that glowed in the dark only add worse to the critical situation I was in.

Well I better take out my Excalibur. Facing against a sniper rifle and lightsaber, long sword is definitely a nono. At least I hope my Excalibur will be strong enough to withstand the bullet and a lightsaber...

Argh who cares! It's die or nothing!

I brandished my Excalibur and made a mad dash towards Sinon at the entrance. She was surprised by my outburst of speed and struggled to aim and shoot me. This is my chance!

_Bang!_

_Tink!_

Just as I was eight foot away, Sinon fired the first shoot. Tracing against the bullet line, I managed to deflect away the bullet like a jedi- or rather, I would have looked like a jedi if I was holding a lightsaber instead of a sword.

I quickly covered the remaining distance and within the next second, I was already over Sinon with my sword raised high.

"Sorry Sino-"

_Ziing-!_

...You gotta be joking me...

Sinon's beloved PGM-Hecate was left lying on the ground beside her. With her right hand stretched out, a blue lightsaber pierced through my chest. It was a small lightsaber but nevertheless, it reached me.

"A lightsaber...I never expected that you would have something like that, Sinon."

"Ah..."

It's my defeat...

_Zuun-!_

The lightsaber disappeared. My body also lose its support and fell down. Looking at my hp bar, the lightsaber only took a little hp for piercing me. Must be some error because of my armor from ALO. I closed my eyes as I prepared for the torture about to come.

_Boin~_

"Uwah!"

...?

My body landed on top of 'something'. For some reason, my head seemed to be resting on a comfortable place. I don't really feel like getting up-

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Woah!"

It happened in an instant. My eyes snapped open upon hearing Sinon's scream. However what I saw was the roof of the cave before suddenly, I flew. Sinon was a sniper player thus have high STR stat to hold the rifle. I must have been thrown like what happened to Asuna like that time.

Wait...does that mean I...

_Crash!  
_

"Ouch..."

My thought was destroyed when I crashed head first onto the rough. Even though I seemed to have better defence here, the pain from normal attack still hurt a lot...

"^-^"

"..."

Ah...I have forgotten about Kiriko...who is now flashing me a smirk just in front of my face.

The loud stomping footsteps of Sinon started to get closer. The fact that Kiriko was smirking with the lightsaber still activated in his hand-

_Ziing-!_

...Make that two lightsabers that I have to beware of...

"Kirito-kun~ Would you like to be cut in pieces by lightsaber~? Riddle with bullets~? Or some special surprise as the third options~?"

Sinon asked threateningly with a very creepy smile. Normally that phrase was used by wives to welcome their husband home with choice like dinner, bath or 'me' but Sinon has just twisted it to something scary.

"Ara~ It seems that your hp goes down very slow even though you are pierced by the lightsaber. This means that we will have more time to have fun with you~"

"Time out! Time out! I am sorry! Time out!"

""No one is going to save you now~You don't have any other GGO friend after all~""

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Since then, there were rumors of a ghost that would appear out of nowhere and cried in the cave. A lot of players started to believe it and avoided going near the cave. I wonder what have I done wrong to deserve this...

At least I get to see Kiriko with the cat ears on all the way before I died...~

**Kirito Sadistic Bad End~**

**...**

**...**

**...**

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_

* * *

**A/N: XD I have fun teasing Kiriko. He is just so darn cute XD! I am so tempted to start a Kiriko (female) x Kirito fanfiction XD!**

**As you realize, Kirito and Kiriko are starting to become more different and developed their own personalities. I am sure there will be some questions of the logic about this world so-**

**Read and Review~**


End file.
